Siempre Juntos
by soluna16
Summary: Naruto vuelve a Konoha después de 3 años, cuantas cosas habrán cambiado...


**Siempre Juntos **

**Esta historia ya la había subido, pero ahora esta editada y creo que ya aprendí a subir capítulos nuevos, agradezco a todas las personas que antes habían leído esta historia y espero que vuelvan a leerla y les guste otra vez :D**

**-Nombre de un personaje, es lo que dice el personaje.**

**(Acción del personaje o algo externo).**

**[Pensamiento de los personajes].**

**1º Capitulo: Misión solo para chicos**

Era un día muy tranquilo en la aldea de la hoja, como había sido el anterior, y el anterior hace mucho tiempo, desde que un hiperactivo rubio abandonara su hogar con la idea de irse a entrenar para volverse más fuerte y así traer de vuelta a su gran amigo y proteger su aldea.

Desde su oficina, una rubia mujer miraba la grandeza de su aldea, mientras recordaba al muchacho que era su dolor de cabeza.

Tsunade: Hace más de 2 años que se fue.

Shizune: ¿Habla de Naruto?

Tsunade: (No respondió, solo se dio vuelta a mirarla).

Shizune: Le llego esto (entregándole una carta).

Tsunade: Es de Jiraya (rápidamente la empezó a leer, a medida que leía, una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro).

Shizune: Que dice, Tsunade-sama (mientras unas ansias crecía en su interior para que fueran buenas noticias).

Tsunade: Vuelve, Naruto vuelve. Shizune llama a Shikamaru, dile que es urgente.

Shizune: Hai (realizando una leve reverencia y saliendo de la oficina).

Mientras Tsunade seguía leyendo la carta.

_"Querida Tsunade:  
Naruto ya es muy fuerte, más que tú o yo. El ya está listo, pronto estará de vuelta, aproximadamente en una semana, estamos usando el túnel que está debajo de Konoha, espero que no te moleste, el no sabe que va a volver, quiero que sea sorpresa, además los editores me están buscando, por favor habla con Hiashi, para poder salir por su casa, no quiero salir por la torre, Naruto se daría cuenta muy rápido de que esta en Konoha. Te he mandado mis últimas obras maestras, espero que te hayan gustado, luego me cuentas que te parecieron. Hasta entonces Jiraya.  
PD: Creo que Naruto ya estaba añorando volver, al parecer extraña mucho a cierta muchacha y no es Sakura puesto que lo he escuchado murmurar sus lindos ojos blancos." _

Tsunade comenzó a realizar los preparativos para que Naruto volviera, encontrarle una vivienda provisoria mientras se desocupaba el antiguo departamento de Naruto, ya que ella (con el permiso del rubio) lo había arrendado mientras él no estaba, también tenía que restituirlo lo antes posible a su trabajo de ninja, en fin muchos papales y otras cosas del tipo administrativas.

Unos minutos después, se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, logrando desconcentrar brevemente a la Hokage…

Tsunade: Adelante (sin despegar la vista de unos anuncios de viviendas).

Shikamaru: Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama (haciendo una leve reverencia).

Tsunade: Sí Shikamaru, necesito que realices una misión muy importante para tu aldea.

Shikamaru: Misión para la aldea, es decir misión sin paga. Tsunade: (Casi sonrió con el comentario del ninja), Si lo prefieres puedes verlo como un favor personal, no creo que le cobrarías a tu Hokage, (ahora si sonríe con la expresión del chico), lee esto y dime qué opinas, (le entrega la carta de Jiraya).

Shikamaru: (Después de haber leído la carta), ya entiendo, Quiere que le prepare un bienvenida a Naruto, pero esto no puedo hacerlo solo.

Tsunade: ¿Quién quieres que te ayude?

Shikamaru: Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Sai.

Tsunade: Esta bien, pero por que solo chicos, y ¿porque Rock Lee, no participa?

Shikamaru: Las chicas y Lee, son muy problemáticos, no sabrían guardar el secreto.

Tsunade: ¿Porque lo quieres mantener en secreto?

Shikamaru: Jiraya-sama está trayendo a Naruto, por un camino secreto, si todos supieran que el vuelve, harían fiesta y cosas así, para él, y la sorpresa no sería secreta.

Tsunade: Tienes razón, puedes retirarte.

Shikamaru corría a toda velocidad, para llegar a Barbacoa Q, para encontrar a su mejor amigo

Shikamaru: Chouji, necesito tu ayuda, (mientras recuperaba el aliento)

Chouji: ¿Claro de que se trata? (Mientras terminaba de comer).

Shikamaru: Tenemos una misión, luego te explico en que consiste, pero ahora hay que reunir a todos los integrantes.

Chouji: ¿Los integrantes? ¿Hablas de Ino y Asuma?

Shikamaru: No, en esta misión no iremos con ellos.

Así los 2 se dirigen a buscar el resto el equipo, llegando al campo de entrenamiento 8

Kiba: Shikamaru, Chouji ¿Que los trae por aquí?

Shikamaru: Hola, quisiéramos hablar contigo y Shino.

Shino: ¿De qué se trata?

Shikamaru: No pude ser aquí (mirando a Hinata, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros)

Kiba: Así que se trata de Uzumaki.

Shikamaru: Si.

Kiba: Kurenai-sensei, podemos retirarnos un momento Shino y yo.

Kurenai: Claro, mientras Hinata y yo seguimos entrenando. (Les dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica).

Un poco apartados de las chicas…

Shino: ¿De qué se trata?

Shikamaru: Es sobre una misión, pero todavía faltan integrantes del equipo.

Chouji: ¿Quien más falta?

Shikamaru: Ya lo veras, ¿nos acompañan? (Mientras se ponían en marcha).

Mientras…

Sai: Un amigo siempre está contigo, en las buenas y las malas, eso demuestra que tan buen amigo es.

Chouji: Por fin…. Te… encontramos (respirando pesadamente).

Sai: ¿Porque me buscaban?

Shikamaru: Tenemos misión.

Sai: Esta bien, vamos.

Shikamaru: Aun no, falta todavía el último integrante del equipo.

Kiba: Vamos a buscarlo.

Shino: Así por fin sabremos de qué se trata la misión.

Shikamaru: Y este no será difícil de encontrar, siempre a esta hora esta…

En el campo de entrenamiento 9…

Neji: ¿Tan rápido te cansaste?

Tenten: Claro que no, solo quería ver de cerca el césped.

Neji: Entonces párate, ya que no estás cansada...

Tenten: Mira son Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Sai, [Qué alivio].

En ese momento, se gira y los ve...

Neji: ¿Que se les ofrece?

Shikamaru: Tenemos misión.

Neji: Entiendo, denme un minuto (se dirige hasta Tenten, y le informa que se tiene que ir, en eso aparece Gay y Rock Lee, Neji les informa que tiene que irse, Rock Lee se ofrece para seguir entrenando con Tenten, cosa que no le parece muy bien al genio)

Shikamaru: Ahora que estamos todos, puedo contarles la misión.

Kiba: Por fin.

Shino: No lo interrumpas.

Shikamaru: La misión es muy sencilla, tenemos que preparar una bienvenida, pero debe ser secreta, Neji, tu eres uno de los más importantes, ya que tu nos dejaras entrar a la mansión Hyuuga.

Neji: ¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso?  
Shikamaru: La bienvenida tiene que ser en la mansión Hyuuga, y el mismo día que las chicas van a realizar su pijamada.

Neji: Y mas encima el mismo día, que se va a llenar de chicas, si seguro mi tío lo permite, chicos y chicas, la misma noche y cuando el no esta.

Shikamaru: Por lo mismo, Tsunade-sama me dijo que ella hablaría con él, para usar la casa

Neji: Si tú lo dices.

Shikamaru: Tienes que pedirle a tu tío, que te deje hacer una noche de chicos, el mismo día.

Neji: ¿Eso también es parte de la misión?

Shikamaru: Si.

Neji: Siempre me toca la parte más difícil de la misión.

Shino: ¿Nos dijiste donde será, pero para quién es?

Shikamaru: Eso al final, ahora ponernos de acuerdo, con las cosas.

Kiba: Yo me pongo con los refrescos.

Chouji: Yo con la comida.

Sai: Yo con la decoración.

Shino: Yo con la entretención, juegos y cosas así.

Shikamaru: Bien todos se ponen con algo.

Kiba: Todos menos tu.

Shikamaru: Yo tengo que traer a los del desierto y al festejado.

Kiba: ¿Te molesta esa misión verdad?

Shikamaru: Are como que eso no lo escuche.

Neji: Sigo pensando que es una tontera.

Shikamaru: Piensa que si lo hacemos el mismo día que las chicas, no tendrás que usar de excusa el entrenamiento para estar un rato solo con Tenten.  
(Esto hizo que el ojiblanco se sonrojara, débilmente.)

Neji: Tienes razón y tu no tendrías que usar de excusa, que eres el chaperón oficial del equipo del desierto, solo para estar con Temari.

Antes de que se armara una guerra civil.

Chouji: Chicos, ya no importa, sigamos planeando la bienvenida, Shikamaru para quién es?

Shikamaru: Para Naruto.  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


End file.
